minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
Chapter Three: Omega It was late at night, when I finally finished unpacking my things. But I didn’t get much time to rest when my cell phone buzzed to alert me I had a new message. “Who could be texting me at this hour?” I asked myself as I checked my phone. I chuckled when I saw the id, Derek Hale ‘Meet me at the end of the road, I’ll show you around the town.’ I climbed out the bedroom window and ran to the end of the block and long behold, there was Derek waiting for me. “Interesting hairstyle Cal.” Derek said. I completely forgot I put the clip up because of all the heave lifting. I quickly took it out and ran my fingers through my hair. “Sorry, long day of moving.” Derek chuckled, “Doesn’t matter, you want to start walking?” He led me to a trail in the woods behind the housing edition and told me all about the resident family of Hunters, the Argents. “So I don‘t just have my father‘s side of the family to worry about?” I asked. “Afraid not Calla.” Derek answered. It was a nice night to be out, and being with Derek only made it better. But then we both heard a rustle not far ahead. Then out of nowhere a shadow jumps out and runs right past us. “What the hell was that?” I asked, trying to follow its movements. “I don‘t know, but let‘s see what the hell it wants.” Derek said as he took off running. I rolled my eyes and darted right after Derek, trying to stay on his heels. Following whatever it was led us to the Beacon Hills Cemetery. “Nice place.” I whispered. “Shhh.” Derek turned to me and put a finger to his mouth. I nodded and followed Derek deeper into the cemetery. We then saw what appeared to be another werewolf digging up a random grave. “I‘ll take care of it.” Derek whispered to me. I found a tipped over backhoe and hid behind it. When Derek said he would take care of it, he was serious. He flashed his red eyes and fangs and growled, scaring away the other Beta werewolf. “Nice one D.” I whispered, knowing he would hear me. Then I heard a scurrying underneath and I noticed that the backhoe tipped over on an open grave and someone was trapped down there. “Derek!” I whispered sharply. He turned to me and I motioned towards the grave opening. He and I pulled our strength together and we lifted the backhoe back to an upright position. When we walked over the see who was inside, we found a teenage boy, who was scared out of his mind. “Need a hand?” Derek asked. “Please.” he replied, obviously scared. I bend down and offered him my hand, which he grasped. Derek bent down to help me pull him up. “What‘s your name kid?” I asked. “Isaac.” he replied. “Nice to meet ya Isaac.” I smiled trying to calm him down a bit. “See you around.” Derek said, pulling me back towards the trail. We walked back to my temporary place and I said goodnight. Before I could get back into my room, Derek grabbed my wrist and leaned close to my face. “Anything else?” I asked, looking into his beautiful green eyes. “Just keep your eyes open for that other werewolf.” Derek told me. He then whispered in my ear, “and be careful when doing so.” I nodded and turned to unlock my window. I climbed inside and turned to still see Derek right there. “Good night Derek.” I said, closing my window. “Night Calla.” Derek replied before walking off. I waited by my window till he was out of sight. The next morning was my first day at Beacon Hills High School. To make an impression, I chose to wear a knee-length white dress with a long blue and white striped sweater. I wore white sandals and a small hair pin. “Ready for school?” Brittney asked. “As ready as I‘ll ever be.” I answered. Brittney grabbed the keys to her powder-blue Honda and we headed out. For a Monday morning, the parking lot was rather busy. “There‘s a spot right there.” I said, pointing to an empty spot next to a blue jeep. Brittney pulled in and parked her car. We both stepped out and sighed. “Let‘s go.” I said, adjusting my satchel and we headed inside. “What‘s you‘re first class?” Brittney asked me as we headed to our lockers. “Looks like AP Senior English.” I replied, checking my schedule. “Wow, I have Chemistry it looks like.” Brittney reapplied her lip gloss and shut her locker. “See ya round sis.” “Bye.” I set my binders in my locker and headed to my English class. English was okay I guess, but being the new girl really sucked. We were just getting ready to start a novel by Stephen King called Cycle of the Werewolf. “Nice.” I muttered as a copy was passed back to me. I flipped open the front cover and began reading. The hour flew by and I was ready for my next class, Advanced Biochemistry. As I was walking back to my locker, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. “What the…” I gasped when a hand came over my mouth. It was Derek. “I need you to do something for me.” he said, taking his hand away from my mouth. “What is it?” I asked, sensing the worry in his voice. “Remember that night when someone came to my house and I said I would take care of it?” Derek asked. I nodded. “Yeah, what about it?” “The boy I bit, Jackson. His body seems to be rejecting the bite somehow.” Derek told me. I was speechless. “Do you need me to put him out of his misery or what?” I asked. “I just need you to keep an eye on him, that’s all.” Derek answered. “Okay I can do that.” I said. “Now I have a class to get to Derek so, if you don‘t mind moving.” Derek smirked and let me out and I continued to go through with school. After my BioChem class was my Calculus class, then AP History, lunch, French class, a free period then a photography class, which I really enjoyed. When school let out, Derek’s car was waiting for me by the front curb. “What are you doing here?” I asked, moderately confused. “Just wondering how your first day went.” Derek answered, opening the passenger side door of his car. “It was great. Thanks.” I slid in and Derek shut the door. While he started the car, I grabbed Cycle of the Werewolf and picked up where I left off, which wasn’t very far in. “What‘s with the book?” Derek asked. “It’s for my AP English Class.” I answered, not taking my eyes from the book. “Once we finish it, we have to write a report over it, what we thought about it and how certain aspects are expressed in the novel.” “Sounds interesting.” Derek commented. I glanced at him through my peripheral vision and smiled. “It‘s high school.” “Did you say AP English?” Derek asked. I nodded. “I was not only blessed with being a beautiful she-wolf Derek.” I turned to him, changing my eye color from green to gold, “There is so much more to me than just a pretty face and a size five body.” “From your list of AP courses, I bet you are incredible smart.” Derek replied, tilting his sunglasses down so I could see his green eyes. I blinked, changing back to my normal eye color. Sure I was flirting with him, but did he just flirt back? “I am. On top of the fact that I am also very athletic.” “I saw all of those ribbons and trophies in your room.” Derek said. “What are all of those from?” I marked my place in the book and set it on my lap. “Will you promise not to laugh or smirk if I tell you?” I asked. “I promise I‘ll try.” Derek answered. I sighed heavily. “Gymnastics. Those ribbons and trophies are all from my gymnastics meets since I was in second grade.” “Gymnastics?” Derek raised an eyebrow and turned into what seemed like down town Beacon Hills. I nodded. “It comes in handy when fighting.” “Oh no doubt about it.” Derek chuckled. I punched him in the shoulder. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.” “No.” he corrected me. “I said I would try not to laugh.” I glared at him. “Jerk.” He and I both chuckled at that comment. “Where are you taking me anyway?” “Just out, showing some places you could go and study.” Derek answered, pulling up to a small coffee shop. “Like here for instance.” “Awesome.” I opened the door and we walked inside. The place smelled amazing. “What would you like?” Derek asked me. “Double-shot latte with caramel and whip cream.” I answered, walking to a small table. While Derek ordered our drinks I decided to work on my BioChem homework before going back to the novel for English. I finished my BioChem homework when Derek brought over our drinks. “Thanks.” I said, taking my latte from him. “I‘ll pay you back.” “Not necessary.” Derek replied. “This one‘s on me.” I smiled at him and we just continued to talk about our families and such. I pulled my hair up into a low ponytail after a while. It was around six when Derek and I finished our coffee, and me my homework. Derek parked his car near a side road and we decided to take a walk. We walked the hidden mountain trail when we came across the same scent of the werewolf from the other night. “What is it still doing here?” I asked Derek. “I don’t know Calla, but lets just see what it wants.” Derek answered. While we were tracking the unknown werewolf, Brittney managed to find us. “What the hell Brit, ya scared me.” I gasped. “Sorry, I was jogging and I got lost.” Brittney apologized. “I also just got whiff of two more werewolves.” “Two?” I repeated. “Scott must be chasing the other one.” Derek guessed. The three of us took off and we found Scott and the other werewolf in due time. Scott had tripped a trip wire and the other werewolf was strung up by his hands. But before Scott could get him down, Derek intervened and threw him aside. “Brittney, restrain him.” Derek said, authoritatively. Brittney restrained Scott. But Scott was fighting Brittney. “Quiet!” Derek snapped. We all fell silent as a group of hunters appeared. “The Argents.” Derek whispered in my ear. I nodded and kept focus on what was happening. One of the Hunters, Derek told me he was Mr. Argent, took out a shock stick and reverted the werewolf back to human form. From what I gathered from the hunters, the werewolf was an Omega, or a ‘lone wolf’, who had come looking for The Alpha. I glanced at Derek who held me close against him so I wouldn’t be seen. I glanced at Brittney, who was holding Scott at bay, for now. All of us watched silently and listened. An elderly man grabbed a sword from a bag and held it up. “Derek what‘s he going to do?” I asked. “Something bad, that‘s all I can say.” Derek answered. The elderly Hunter, gripped the sword hilt tightly and swung, cutting the Omega in half. I gasped and turned into Derek’s chest, only turning my head slightly to see the Hunters. “This is why we need each other.” Derek said, to all of us. “What are they doing?” I asked, looking up at Derek. “Declaring war.” he answered. All four of us slowly backed up and ran as fast as we could far from the Hunters. Scott went his separate way while Derek offered to drive me and Brittney home. “That was the most horrific scene I’ve ever seen in my life.” Brittney gasped from the back seat of Derek’s car. “No kidding.” I agreed, twisting my ponytail. “What are we going to do Derek?” “Well we have to prepare ourselves.” he answered. “So if you two need a pack, you‘re more than welcome to join mine.” “We‘ll think about it.” Brittney said. I nodded. Derek pulled up to Brit’s place and I stepped out first, than Brittney. “Thanks Derek. See you around.” I said, shutting the door. I watched Derek’s car drive off into the night. I sat on my windowsill looking up at the moon. My mind was flashing back at the Omega being cut in half, the hunters declaring war on werewolves. I thought Beacon Hills would be safe, I was dead wrong. To Be Continued... :::::::::::::::::::: Chapter4: Shape Shifted Category:Fanfiction